Airbag and airbag systems have been known for many years. These systems are designed to inflate an airbag into a vehicle interior during a crash. The airbag is designed such that the occupant will contact the airbag rather the steering wheel, the dashboard, the vehicle side, and/or other portions of the vehicle. Airbags have been credited with saving many lives and are now standard on all new motor vehicles in the United States, Europe, and other parts of the world.
In order to deploy the airbag during a crash, an inflator is often used. The inflator is a device that is capable of producing and/or channeling a quantity of inflation gas into the airbag during the crash. This influx of gas into the airbag operates to deploy the airbag and position the inflated airbag within the vehicle interior. One type of inflator known in the art is the “pyrotechnic” inflator. This type of inflator includes a gas generant or other pyrotechnic material that is ignited during the crash. When ignited, the gas generant will produce a quantity of gas that may then be channeled into the airbag.
The ignition of the gas generant can produce particulates and other solid particles which should be filtered out of the gas prior to having the gas enter the airbag. Accordingly, a filter is often added to a pyrotechnic inflator that operates to filter the gas in this manner. However, many known filters are often expensive and greatly increase the costs associated with producing the inflator. Accordingly, a new type of filter should be designed that is inexpensive, yet still effective in filtering the gas.